


Sparks Fly

by H_W_Star



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, M/M, No Reason, One-Shot, Post-Ending, Shell + Eric + Fireworks, Sweet, a fic for the Fourth of July, but he thought they sounded pretty and so he wanted to share it with his even prettier boyfriend, cute boys on the beach underneath fireworks, in-universe, it's really just fireworks, just because, that Eric found in what was probably an almost-black-market shop or something, though it's really not a Fourth of July thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Eric treats Shell to some fireworks on the beach outside their house, just because.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends  
> So this is 'sort of' like a Fourth of July fic, except it's not really because that holiday wouldn't exist in the Blood Bank universe and I really just wanted to write a short, super-quick spontaneous fic with fireworks and the boys.  
> I literally just wrote this a half hour ago, so my apologies if it seems sort of low-quality. However, I wrote it more because it was a sudden headcanon and am not expecting it to read like a masterpiece. (Think of it as a speedpaint or quickly-sketched messy fanart.)  
> Thanks to all who stop by for a read, and hope you enjoy! Also, for those who celebrate it, Happy Fourth! :)

 

 

                Shell had just enough time to put his work case down on the table in the main room before he felt a hand on his arm and a following tugging sensation. Though he knew exactly whose hand it was, he still looked up with a questioning expression.

                Eric was in front of him, dressed in a white shirt and casual black pants. While this outfit was indeed different from his usual dress, that wasn’t what struck Shell as odd about his boyfriend. The strange thing was that Eric’s blue eyes were shining brightly, and he was wearing an excited grin.

                Eric tugged gently on Shell’s arm again, and followed it with an enthusiastic, “Come on!”

                Shell had definitely never seen Eric like this, but his beautiful smile which seemed to light up his whole face was something the blond couldn’t say no to. Nor could he avoid catching Eric’s apparently infectious excitement, as it caused a smile of his own while he let himself be dragged outside.

                “Eric, what’s--” Shell began with a light laugh, but in his eagerness Eric didn’t let him finish.

                “You’ll see,” was all the response Shell got as he was led by the arm to the shore of the beach on which their house had been built.

                His boyfriend sat Shell down gently on the sand, then quickly sprinted to some place closer to the water towards the left of where Shell had been positioned. Shell saw the flicker of a small flame before Eric sprinted back to join Shell on the sand.

                Eric leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Shell’s lips before he leaned in to whisper, “Watch.”

                Though a blush from the kiss flared on his cheeks, Shell turned his attention to the nearly-starless night sky in front of him. Within seconds the sky was suddenly illuminated by bright, sparking colors that crackled and thundered in the air. It shone variegated lights onto the shore below, turning the sea and sand a myriad of colors before their eyes.

                Despite the captivating display, Eric’s focus was on something far more beautiful. He watched in delighted affection as the lights shone in the emerald of Shell’s eyes as the blond vampire stared in fixed wonder at the spectacle above him.

                He suddenly turned to Eric and asked in a spellbound whisper, “What are they?”

                “They’re called fireworks,” Eric replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “I had to do some searching for them, because they’re pretty rare and hardly anyone knows what they are, but they were apparently really popular a long time ago. They’re not for any special occasion; I just saw them and thought you might like them.” He said the last part with a small, shy smile. 

                “They’re beautiful,” Shell breathed, still gazing at the sky as it exploded with various colors. Eric felt fingers intertwine with his own, and he gave Shell’s hand a gentle squeeze.

                However, Shell turned his gaze away from the fireworks in favor of pressing his lips to Eric’s, and the two shared a soft, sweet kiss under the sparkling sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't artwork of something like this be so pretty?  
> (Hope the fireworks don't keep you up tonight ;) )


End file.
